Sleep Deprived
by oh-ohmy-oohhkay
Summary: Kris isn't sleeping well. The reason is his adorable best friend. Who he snaps at. Because he isn't sleeping well. The entirety of EXO comes to comfort Tao when he runs away crying because of it. And Kris of course apologizes and is greeted with a pleasant yet very unexpected surprise. Taoris slash! Low key rated M. Thrown together one shot.


"You alright, Kris? You look like you haven't slept since we got debuted," The oldest member rose an eyebrow at the leader of EXO M.

"Well I haven't exactly been sleeping well since then." 'with all those damn dreams,' he added to himself. Kris hadn't really gotten his, uh, fix since he had to share a dorm with someone. And not just someone. The Kung Fu Panda himself. Tao. They were close friends right from the start and did everything with each other. It was hard to even take a leak without Tao being in proximity waiting for him. Kris actually enjoyed having someone who wanted to be with him all the time. Until a certain dream ruined everything. It was his first wet dream in years. Unfortunately, the main focus was Tao.

Kris was on his bed when Tao walked over. Tao climbed in his lap and kissed him. Kris didn't even stop him; he kissed right back. Then there was a lot of friction and hands with Tao whispering Kris's name. Until it got progressively louder to the point where Kris was laying face down in his pillow drooling. He looked up to see Tao's smile. "Rise and shine, Hyung!" Kris knew right then he was so screwed. Not in the good way either.

Unfortunately, that was just the beginning of it. The dreams came back more often than really was necessary. He'd wake up in the middle of the night panting and sweating. Tao would wake up alarmed and Kris would say it was just another nightmare. Tao would offer a hug but Kris always ran to the bathroom for a cold shower first.

"Hey," Xiumin snapped in front of the taller's face. "You with us?," Kris blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? You could just lay down and catch a few Zs. I don't think we'll be doing anything today." Kris appreciates the fact that his Hyung looks out for him but he had an extra short fuse today. Kris was having a peaceful morning talking with the two oldest and leader of the group. Then the maknaes walked in.

"Oh great," Kris mumbled to himself. They decided to be extra loud today. At least Chen and Lay remembered it's morning. They walked over and gave their respectful greetings to their Hyungs. Then of course the chain reaction happened. Baekhyun manages to make D.O angry anywhere anytime. Then Kai has to calm him down in a very affectionate way which has Baekhyun and Chanyeol giggling. Tao of course doesn't get it or missed it and Sehun whispers in his ear and the light bulb turns on. Tao finds it hilarious and laughs without ever holding back how high pitched it is or what volume he's at. Then Kai laughs the same way but his own style. Everyone ends up laughing obnoxiously and Baekhyun still thinking D.O can take a joke, the whole thing starts all over again. Sometimes Chen and Suho would join them and the rest just chuckling along. Not today. He was determined to stop this at Tao.

Don't get him wrong he loves Tao's laugh. It's always brought him joy. But this early in the morning? Kris really needed peace and quiet. Tao's already cracking up.

"Ugh, must you be so loud?" That got everyone's attention. Then he did something he immediately regretted. Kris mocked Tao's laugh. All of the members were silent now. 'Finally,' he thought to himself even though he felt guilty for doing that. Kris didn't look at Tao until he spoke.

"I... I'm sorry, Hyung. I kn-know I'm annoying," Tao's voice broke with sobs. "Excuse me," he bowed, tears streaming down his face, and he sped walked out of the room. The group was silent for about a minute that felt more like an hour until Sehun stepped forward.

"Nice going, Kris, you just made our panda cry," he scowled then went after Tao. Everyone was shocked. Then Suho followed with Kai close behind. Eventually the rest left Kris alone to think.

Sehun walked into Tao and Kris's shared dorm and saw the little panda on his bed with his head in his knees, his shoulders shaking with strained sobs. Tao looked up at the youngest member, he sniffled, face red and puffy. Sehun didn't say a word. He sat on the edge of the bed, looked him in the eyes, and wrapped him in a comforting hug. Tao was stiff at first then melted into EXO's maknae. Tao sniffled and let out a whine.

"Tao, don't let him get to you. Kris-Hyung gets a little grumpy sometimes. I don't think he's been sleeping well," Sehun tried to comfort.

"H-he hasn't. I've always tried to help him through his nightmares but he never lets me get close to him. Am I that obnoxious?" Tao fell apart again, holding Sehun close.

"Not even a little," Sehun hushed while he patted his back gently.

"Tao? Are you alright?" Their leader stepped in with the visual not far behind. Suho held Tao's chin up and wiped away his tears gently. "Don't listen to Kris, those three Hyungs are always grumpy. Luhan actually growled at me one time when I said 'good morning.'"

"Seriously?," Kai said, genuinely surprised since Luhan was usually so sweet.

"Well it was pretty early and I guess he usually doesn't function properly when woken up anyways," Suho thought aloud.

"Dang Chinese," Sehun stage whispered to Tao. Tao just glared at him. Then they all burst into giggles.

"What are you four laughing about?" The two oldest walked into the room.

"N-nothing, Hyung!," Sehun stuttered.

Xiumin's stare made Sehun shift slightly on the bed. After a moment the oldest member mumbled an "mhm" which made Tao have to restrain a smirk.

"Feeling better, Tao?," Luhan asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, much better, thank you," Tao said quietly. Luhan held up his arms and walked over to give the youngest of EXO M a hug.

"You know he adores you, right?," The oldest Chinese member whispered to the youngest. "He feels horrible for saying that. He actually loves your laugh," Luhan stepped back and smiled. Lay walked in with a plate of cookies in his hand. After he set them down, he went directly to Tao and gave him a big embrace.

"I know that food usually cheers you up so I brought the batch I made last night. I always bake if I can't sleep," Lay set the cookies in Tao's lap.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you! But you don't have to, I mean if you were saving them-" Sehun had picked up a cookie and put it in the panda's mouth before he could finish. He took a moment to chew. "Mm, these are really good," Tao mumbled.

"I thought your favorite were the oatmeal ones," Chen apparently walked in unnoticed and voiced his thoughts. Everyone went quiet and turned to Tao who stopped chewing and looked back with big puppy dog eyes.

"I-I like these, too," Tao said quietly. Lay was headed out the door. "Where are you going? I like these!" But Lay was already set out to make EXO M's maknae's favorite cookies. Kai tried to snatch one of the chocolate chip ones that was on Tao's lap but Suho slapped his hand. The visual winced and rubbed his hand dramatically. D.O chuckled from the doorway.

"I assume you're better now," D.O smiled warmly.

"Yes, thank you, Hyung," Tao smiled back. "But there's no need to worry about me. I'm the one who has the weird laugh."

"Are you kidding me?," D.O stepped into the room so he wouldn't have to shout. "Have you heard Kai?" The visual's smile slowly drooped down into a little frown.

"Heyyyy," Kai said with a pout.

"My point is," D.O sat on the bed, next to Tao, "everyone has different laughs. Just because it sounds more different than someone else's doesn't mean it's weird. You should never feel ashamed of your happy noise." The vocalist said while he fixed the panda's hair. There was then footsteps, like someone was running down the halls. Then feet sliding towards the door.

"Hey! We heard a certain Maknae was feeling down!," Baekhyun appeared in the doorway, presenting a blanket.

"So we decided to... Come around!," Chanyeol slid next to Baekhyun and almost fell. He presented a stuffed bunny.

"No, you, Babo! It's 'come to town'," the older emphasized.

"Eh. Same thing," the rapper shrugged.

"'Around' doesn't even rhyme with 'down'."

"Whatever! They sound alike to me!" They both realized all eyes were still on them and smiled awkwardly. Then Baekhyun slid over to Tao and wrapped the blanket around him.

"I tried to find the softest, most comfiest blanket in the dorms," Baekhyun then whispered in the swaddled one's ear, "it's actually Xiumin-Hyung's so be careful." Tao gave him wide eyes when he stepped back. The vocalist bit his lip to hold back his grin. Xiumin squinted at the blanket then glared at Baekhyun. Then the oldest smoothly trapped the younger in a headlock. Chanyeol stepped forward, holding the bunny close.

"This is my plush toy from when I was little. It helped me get through a lot," he handed it to Tao.

"Oh no, Hyung, you don't have to do that! It really wasn't anything big."

"I know, I know, but still... I freaked out when you cried. I've never seen you like that. You always either look happy or bored out of your mind." He chuckled lightly. "Just... Don't be sad, okay?" The rapper put the bunny in the other's arms, who hugged it gently. Chanyeol paused for a moment then gave them both a big hug. Tao smiled at that.

Knock knock knock. Everyone looks over at the door. Kris is leaning on the door frame solemnly. He picks himself up and walks over to Tao. Then looks at the rest of them expectantly. They all start heading out when Xiumin stops them.

"No no, we're not going anywhere. You can apologize in front of us. After all, you did hurt all of us, too," Xiumin reprimanded. EXO M's leader turned back to Tao with a regretful expression.

"Tao, I want you to know I'm sorry for doing that. It was immature of me and I realize how it hurt you. I know nothing really could erase what I did but I hope you can forgive me." It was difficult for Kris to make eye contact the whole time but he made himself do it. Tao deserves that.

Tao seems to consider the apology for a moment, then smiles. Kris feels a million times lighter. Then that sweet smile turns into a smirk and Kris gets worried for a different reason. 'I probably owe him something now. Well at least he's not upset anymore,' Kris thinks to himself.

Tao makes the 'come closer' motion with his index finger. Kris slowly comes closer and lowers his face expecting him to whisper in his ear. What he gets is a special peck on the cheek. Tao had grabbed his face and smooched it. The 'mwah' included. Kris somewhat panicked. His face had flushed a dark crimson and backed away immediately.

"Wh-what was that for?," He stuttered.

"That, Hyung, was my forgiveness, so you better not wipe it off," but alas it was too late. He stopped mid motion with his palm almost off his face and tried to pat the kiss back on his cheek. Then smiled and laughed awkwardly. The rest of the group groans and shakes their heads in protest. Kris looks over to them.

"What?," The rapper says defensively.

"You gotta get another one, Hyung, you already wiped that one off," Baekhyun says exaggeratedly. He was joined by various 'yeah's.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?," Kris scrunches his face. They stay silent. Kris sighs and mumbles, "whatever."

Tao sits up and leans to kiss his cheek again but the older wants to make the rest shut up. He moves just in time to catch the younger's lips with his own. 'God, he's soft,' Kris thinks to himself and pulls back.

"Wh-what was that for?" Tao stutters, he blushes hard and covers his lips with his hand lightly. Kris was the one to smirk this time.

"I stole your forgiveness," he says in a husky tone.

"That ain't the only thing he stealin like damn," Chen says from the back. They all try to hide their smiles. Kris turns to the other members.

"Is that what you wanted?," he asks the group. Kris doesn't see Tao's surprise turn into something a lot more dangerous. Tao grabs the older into a needy kiss this time on the lips. He was shocked for only a moment before he practically melted into the panda's touch. When Tao pulled back he had haze of lust in his eyes Kris had never seen before. Maybe in his dreams but never this clear.

"Okay, everyone! Time to head on out!," Luhan announced and started escorting the younger EXO members out with Suho's help.

Kris didn't even notice the others left after seeing Tao like that. He took a quick glance downward and saw Tao was somewhat hard already. When he glanced back up he saw the most seductive look on his best friends face. The only thought in his mind was 'fuck yeah'.

Kris pushed Tao flat on the bed. Before Tao could even recover his lips were covered with a hard kiss. The older grabbed the other's legs and brought them around his own waist. Tao moaned at the sudden southern contact and snuck a hand up the blonde's shirt. Kris grabbed the arm that was up there and slowly moved up to the hand that was on his abs. He rubbed it gently while giving a cocky grin. Tao took the hem of the shirt with his other hand and nearly ripped it over the other's head.

"Little excited, are we?," Kris chuckled as Tao balled the piece of clothing in his hands and chucked it across the room. He didn't even respond; he ran his hands up and down Kris's smooth torso. Then grabbed the taller's shoulders and yanked him down for another hot kiss. The blonde snuck his hands under the other boy's clothes and caressed skin wherever he found some. Tao responded to the touch with an impatient whimper and nearly tearing his own shirt off. Once he had the pesky thing off he graciously threw it to the side. The boys went on like this, exploring each other with hands and mouths after each garment of clothing was removed until...

There were no more garments left...

Lay walked in a few minutes later with the promised cookies and even a glass of milk for the once-distressed panda. The leader and the youngest of EXO-M froze in their movements to see the dancer set down the tray and the glass. Tao blushed to the tips of his ears and hide his face in the pillow underneath his head. Kris, more shocked than mad at the calm waltz Lay had when he entered, simply said, "ummm Lay? We're kinda busy!"

Lay finally looked up then and calmly said, "oh, well, just thank me when you're done," with a motion to dismiss it. Then he strolled out just as he had came in.

AN: This is my first completed KPOP fanfic ever. I hope you've enjoyed!

AN2: Sorry about that code, guys. Have no idea where it came from. Hope it's legible now!


End file.
